


Can't Even

by touchfinish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Kara's a Gay Mess, clumsy kara, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Kara can't even function when Lena looks at her. Some days, it's a miracle she doesn't accidentally injure someone while Lena's around. We'll explore Kara's interactions around Lena where she's a gay mess, and what happens when she can't handle it anymore.OrKara's a gay mess around Lena Luthor. We all know it's true.





	Can't Even

Kara loves having Lena as her boss. She really does. Lena had said it all, “What’s better than working with your best friend?” Kara’s answer? Nothing. Problems only arose, when that friend makes you so flustered you forget how to function.

“Bye, Lena!” Kara calls as she turns away. 

She barely stops herself from plowing Eve over. However, the small blonde still smacks into Kara. The papers she carries fall to the floor around them. Kara just watches them go. Reaching her arms out to steady Eve.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara practically yells embarrassed.

Eve laughs and places a hand over her heart, “It’s okay. Neither of us were watching where we were going.”

Both women bend down to gather the papers back up. Kara hands them back to their rightful owner. Adjusting her glasses and glancing towards Lena. The brunette smiles at her until the elevator doors closed. Kara sighs. Accidents like this keep happening when Lena’s around.

“Are you okay?” Eve asks.

“Yeah, fine!” 

Kara giggles and tugs at the sleeves of her shirt. She nods her head as her cheeks flush a rosy pink. She takes a step away towards her desk to resume her work. This couldn’t keep happening.

Unfortunately, it did keep happening. Two days later, Kara is engrossed in a conversation with James in his office. They’re arguing over which key details need to be included in her article for the latest alien attack. With their work spread over the coffee table, Kara somehow misses Lena’s entrance into the room.

“How are things in here?” Lena asks smiling at the duo on the couch. 

Kara jumps and bumps the table. Whipping her head to look at Lena with a smile. James’ coffee spills all over the table and down the far edge. Spilling onto the carpet, potentially leaving a stain, and ruining the copies of the article.

“Seriously?” James mutters.

Kara hurries into the private bathroom to fetch towels. Her pace almost too fast for a human in her haste. When she comes back out. Lena is helping James trying to save the papers.

“I’m so sorry, James.” 

“It’s my fault, I startled you.” Lena excuses Kara for him. She takes one of the towels and begins to dab at the papers. James takes the second towel. Kara flushes and moves to soak up the coffee on the carpet.

James mutters his next comment low enough that only Kara can hear it, “How you even get startled at all is beyond me.” 

Kara shoots him a look to be quiet. She’s already barely able to keep her identity a secret as is. Lena is _all over _the building lately. She was late to a robbery the other day because she didn’t want to duck out with Lena around again. The first scolding from her new boss had been enough for Kara. Lena had made a good point, she hadn’t been a good employee or friend that week.__

__“I remember the changes we made. It will be easy to fix.” Kara promises._ _

__James shakes his head and sighs. Lena flashes her that smile that only Kara gets. The one with the tilt of her head and pearly white teeth sinking into dark lips. Kara trips over her own feet as she tries to throw away James’ empty coffee cup._ _

___Oh, Roa._ _ _

____Later that evening, Supergirl is flying laps around the city. Things have been quiet as of late, which means Kara has time to check on her friends. She flies past Winn at his apartment. Flies past first Maggie’s place, then Alex’s, to see where they are. Kara only does short checks on her sister now. Listening only for their heartbeats. Kara knows James is at Catco, but notices Lena is no longer in the building._ _ _ _

____Changing her path, she flies over to L-Corp. Lena’s new hire seems to be doing a good job. Lena’s impressed by her skill, and never worries about being gone from the company through the day. Even with the best replacement, Kara knows Lena’s still a workaholic. Which is proven as she flies towards L-Corp. She slows her flight and notices Lena at her desk. Typing away on her computer with a glass of wine on her desk._ _ _ _

____Kara watches her take a sip from the glass. Hears her set it back on the desk with a _clink _. It’s far too late for Lena to be working, and Kara tries to angle herself to see how Lena’s doing. She flies towards the left to acquire a better view through the window.___ _ _ _

______After all the attempts on her life, Lena must have developed a sixth sense when she was being watched. Lena turns over her shoulder and peers into the darkness of the night sky. Kara knows she can’t see her properly right now. She flies a little closer until Lena’s eyes light up. Kara lifts her hand in a wave, which Lena returns smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Supergirl, there’s some trouble on the other side of town by the park. Looks like you’re needed.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________J’onn’s voice filters through her ear piece. Lena’s starring at her with her head tilted. Eyebrows drawn in confusion. Wondering why Kara is floating outside of her building. Kara flies a little closer, shrugs her shoulders, and points across town._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena rolls her eyes and chuckles. Waving to Supergirl in understanding that she’s needed elsewhere. She tries to pull her most sincere expression of apology for distracting Lena and just taking off. Lena waves her off while her soft husky laugh sounds in Kara’s ears. Kara waves at her as she begins to fly away. Distracted for a moment when Lena’s eyes grow wide and she starts pointing behind her. Despite her superhuman abilities, Kara doesn’t stop or turn around fast enough before she runs into a billboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The billboard wobbles and groans from where Kara ran into it. She puts her hands out to steady it before something snaps. Thank goodness, she hadn’t been flying faster. Turning around, she spies Lena laughing at her from her office. This time, it doesn’t even make Kara upset. She’s just glad she could ease some of Lena’s tension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Two weeks later, Kara can’t take it anymore. Neither can any of her friends. James is complaining about the messes she makes around the office. The entire DEO was mad after the last attempt on Lena’s life went wild because Kara got distracted. Kara herself is feeling overwhelmed to the point of explosion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This time, Kara knows she’s ready to meet with Lena. They’re getting together at a small coffee shop near CatCo to discuss the article on L-Corp’s new product. It’s the first L-Corp product being released since Lena purchased CatCo. For both companies, it’s a big deal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Arriving early, Kara is determined not to be surprised. Ordering their regular drinks and an assortment of pastries, she carries them over to a table in the back. Setting them down, she pulls out her laptop and notes. She hears Lena approaching from a block away. When she enters the building, she flags her down over to their corner. No surprises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their meeting has absolutely zero accidents. Lena smiles at her, and she doesn’t spill a drink. Lena bumps her with her shoulder, and she don’t accidently kick the table over. It’s the most put together Kara’s ever been around Lena. It’s not until the shop is empty, and the room is quiet, that Kara starts to feel overwhelmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s after she’s eaten her fifth pasty. A power sugar creation that leaves a mess in its wake. She dusts off her sweater, and only flushes a little when she catches Lena staring at her. A giggle escapes her throat and she fidgets with her glasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They’re so delicious but sooo messy.” Kara explains to fill the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena is still staring at her. She scrunches up her nose and licks her thumb. Leaning into Kara’s personal space, Lena’s finger swipes across her cheek to the corner of her mouth. Kara stops breathing. Watches at Lena smiles at her and sucks the left over powder sugar off her thumb. Kara’s heart stops beating all together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena smiles at her, “You’re right, it was delicious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara stares into green eyes dancing with light. The mischievous tilt of her brow. A tight smirk while she tries to hold back her smile graces her lips. Lena’s hair is falling over her shoulders in soft waves. Her work blazer discarded on the chair behind her. Something does look delicious to Kara, but it’s not food any more. When Lena pokes her side, Kara jumps knocks her bag to the floor. The contents spill across the floor of the restaurant. So much for no accidents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stop smiling at me like that,” Kara whispers to herself as she bends down to pick her bag up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena touches Kara’s side. Making her snap up into a seated position, glancing over her shoulder.  
“Kara?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you say something?” Lena’s face is concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! Nothing.” Kara answers quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara, is something bothering you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara can’t help the word vomit that spills from her mouth, “Stop smiling at me like that”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I keep messing everything up when you look at me like that!” Kara admits. “I knock things over. I run into people. It can’t keep happening!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara,” Lena shakes her head not understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This time, Kara’s actions are in no way an accident. In fact, it feels very deliberate on her end. Like it’s been waiting to happen, and the accidents have all been stopping her. She threads her fingers through Lena’s hair and settles them on her neck. The smile leaves Lena’s face. Yet, her pupils dilate and her heart speeds up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kara,” _Lena whispers.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s no response she can give. It will be wrong no matter what she says. Instead, she pulls Lena forward. Pressing their lips together softly. Keeping her grip light enough for Lena to pull back if she wants. When her fingers slide out of dark locks and she leans back, but Lena’s hands grip Kara’s sweater. She pulls her back in with a desperate gasp. Sealing their lips together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they part, grins split their faces and reach their eyes. Crinkles wrinkling their skin where smiles freeze on their faces. They both sigh and relax into their seats. Letting nervous laughter escape their throats. Kara hopes she doesn’t have as many accidents anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs some editing, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
